Star Wars: 3601
by FanfictionSPAR
Summary: Can Rhaask Pay and his friends save the day when sith and mandalorians return? Credit: Star Wars Universe RP


Prologue

The galaxy has been thrown into upheaval as the Sith declare their return and the Mandalorians set out to reclaim the planets they believe are rightfully theirs. No one is safe from the effects of this political unrest as the Republic is forced to take the defensive during this time of turmoil.

"Mommy, I don't want to go to Coruscant" 4 year old togruta, Rhaask Pay whined. "You have to" his father said. His mother then sadly looked into the boy's golden eyes and gave him a high tech pod full of some meat he dosen't know the name of, clothes, and his ancestor Shaak Ti's lightsaber. He looked up at the Iktotchi Jedi who was taking him away, Soronee Paia. He said something about the "force" as he called it. Rhaask, three months ago had used this "force" to hurt a Mandalorian. He swelled up with anger. This guy was taking him away forever! He concentrated and tried to hurt the Iktotchi. "I know what you are doing" he said. "What!" Rhaask exclaimed. The Iktotchi waved his hand and said "Sleep". Rhaask blacked out

Chapter 1

It was quiet on Rhaask's ship. The ship was on Belsavis. It was too cold to walk around on. The thought about the incident when he was 4 about the Mandalorian and the Jedi. Rhaask was 26 now. He thought about the Iktotchi, Soronee Paia. He was dead now. Cagnio, a young Zabrak who trained with him, went Sith and killed Soronee. He used the dark side of the force to burn Rhaask's side. His friend and fellow jedi, a Nautolan named Kordan Ren was asleep in his room. The girl he was protecting, Princess Orabella D'xan, was sleeping on his shoulder. She woke suddenly and looked at him. "Was I bothering you?" she asked. "No" he replied. "Is there anywhere I can sleep" she asked. "Is there something wrong with my shoulder Orabella" Rhaask joked. "It's cold in here" she said. "The ship has 3 rooms, Kor is in one, there is a room for the clones we brought, and one is empty" Rhaask explained. "You can have the room" she said.

"I am protecting you and you take the room"

"No you have it"

"Lets share the room" Rhaask proposed. "Ok" she said. So they went off to bed. When they got there Orabella kissed Rhaask on the cheek and said good night. "Night Bell" he said. He was happy it was dark because he was blushing. And he could barely see her smiling through the darkness. After a while Rhaask dozed off. In the morning Bell was next to him. Without thinking he kissed her forehead. He grabbed his robe and lightsaber and walked out. The hall was quiet. Rhaask heard a noise and jumped. Lightning hit the spot he was standing in. Rhaask looked and saw Cagnio Palaz. Cagnio grabbed his double bladed red lightsaber. Then, his other one. He was always great with a lightsaber. With 4 blades, Rhaask couldn't stand a chance. "KOR!" Rhaask yelled. "I get to kill him to" Cagnio sniggered. "Cagnio stop" Rhaask growled. "That's Darth Palaz" Cagnio screamed. Kor ran around the corner and drew his lightsaber. Palaz, Kor, and Rhaask dueled for what seemed like hours. Out of nowhere Bell shot Palaz in the chest with a small blaster. Palaz fell to the ground. "How did you do that" Kor asked. "I spent a lot of time shooting- um… targets in my youth" she said. "Why did you stutter" Rhaask asked. "No reason." She said as she walked into another room. Rhaask quickly walked into her room. Rhaask grabbed the pod that Bell's things were in and opened it up. Inside was what he feared, a Mandalorian helmet. "Kor" Rhaask hissed. "What" Kor said. Kor saw the helmet and gasped. Kor had been told about the incedent in Rhaask's youth. "BELL!" Kor and Rhaask screamed. Bell ran in and saw the helmet. "What are you doing" she asked. "YOU'RE A F!#ING MANDALORIAN!" Rhaask cursed. "Wait! It's not what you think" Bell cried. Rhaask grabbed his lightsaber and Kor grabbed him. "DUDE! I know you're upset but let her talk" he said. "Make it quick" Rhaask snapped pulling away from Kor. "I am the Mandalorian Princess" she said "But I didn't want to be". Hearing the last part Rhaask calmed himself. Bell walked up to Rhaask and hugged him. "I'm sorry" she said. "It's Ok. Bell, I lo-" Rhaask was interrupted by a loud crash. "WE FORGOT ABOUT CAGNIO" Kor yelled. Bell grabbed her helmet and blaster and ran out, followed by Rhaask and Kor wielding brilliant green and blue lightsabers. They ran up to Palaz and fought him. Bell attemped to shoot but the lightsabers kept blocking it. Then Palaz hit Rhaask with his lightsaber, not deep enough to kill but to burn him. The worst part was that he was earlier burned in this spot. Rhaask screamed. So did Bell. Bell ran up to him. Tears ran down her face as she tended to his wounds. He blacked out.


End file.
